


Sushi

by mad_martha



Series: Auror [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_martha/pseuds/mad_martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron goes undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

Harry froze in place, and his fingers clenched reflexively and so tightly that he almost snapped his chopsticks.

It was Ron, almost - but not quite - as naked as the day he'd been born, intimately waxed to within an inch of his life, and lavishly decorated with subtle arrangements of sushi.

Then the Under-Minister's elbow caught him in the ribs, making him gasp softly (at least he told himself that was what made him do it), and the cheeky bastard had the nerve to wink at him as though he'd done something incredibly clever.

"I flatter myself I've hit a winner this time, Potter," he said smugly. "They tell me the American ambassador has a thing about sushi and red-headed men. What do you think?"

Harry's first thought - that there were at least a dozen ways to kill a lazy bureaucrat with chopsticks - was mercifully deflected by Ron suddenly turning his head slightly, enough that Harry could see him rolling his blue eyes at him in amusement and exasperation. Message received: Whatever was going on here clearly didn't call for evisceration ... yet.

"I think that's a very innovative use of inarizushi, Under-Minister," he said diplomatically instead.


End file.
